Armadyl/dialogue
Bird and the Beast Unaligned * 'Armadyl: '''Can't you see what a world under Bandos would be like? * '''Armadyl: '''Fight for me and you fight for a peaceful world, shared by gods and mortals. Talk to the recruiter to join me. Armadylean *'Armadyl: 'Another follower who believes in a just and peaceful world. I thank you for your assistance, and welcome you to the flock. What can I do for you? **'Player: 'Who are you? ***'Armadyl: 'Have the Guardians of Armadyl not mentioned me? ***'Armadyl: 'My name is Armadyl. I ascended to godhood through the use of two artefacts, one which became known as the Staff of Armadyl. The other artefact... I do not willingly talk about. ***'Armadyl: 'I do not share Bandos's belief that one god should rule over this world. We should act as guides rather than rulers, and we should all live in harmony. ***'Armadyl: 'That is not necessarily a dream. It can be achieved through co-operation, mutual respect, and a strong sense of justice. If gods and mortals alike share these ideals, then the whole universe will benefit. ***'Armadyl: 'Some gods would never take the path of harmony. In earlier ages, I'd be persistent in arguing with them. ***'Armadyl: 'That Armadyl died during the God Wars: now, I am reborn like the phoenix, and I will kill them if I have to. **'Player: 'Tell me about your people. ***'Armadyl: 'The aviansie and I are from Abbinah. We were once disparate tribes, warring with each other. If I am proud of one thing, it's that I have brought my people together. ***'Armadyl: 'Abbinah is a world of floating islands. Like any race, we need water, and the only source is at the core of our world. But the path is fraught, and many have died for the simple survival of our race. ***'Armadyl: 'We all migrated to Gielinor for an easier life, but Zamorak destroyed my people with a single act. I believed all of my aviansie were murdered. ***'Armadyl: 'I wandered across the cosmos for many years, aimless and in mourning. ***'Armadyl: 'Hope came back to me slowly, and I eventually returned to Abbinah. To my delight, I found the surviving remnants of my people. Now I am as the phoenix: reborn, with new purpose. ***'Armadyl: 'After this battle, I hope to find my people a home here, so that they can live in comfort. **'Player: 'Why should I follow you? ***'Armadyl: 'I envisage a world where gods and mortals can coexist in peace, where goodness is rewarded and justice prevails. ***'Armadyl: 'War is distasteful, but there are those who would never accept a peaceful world. They must die. ***'Armadyl: 'Join me if you value freedom and wish to put an end to this constant cycle of war. **'Player: 'Why are you fighting Bandos? ***'Armadyl: 'Gods should not force their power on others. Bandos thinks otherwise. He cares nothing for the welfare of others, even his own people. Especially his own people. ***'Armadyl: 'He lives for the glory of battle and would wreak havoc on this planet. ***'Armadyl: 'I am loath to start a war, but I cannot stand by and let this destruction be unimpeded. ***'Armadyl: '(if you have completed Missing, Presumed Death) As you saw at Sliske's 'Ascension', Bandos has taken the bait. He only wants to kill a god so that he can claim the Stone of Jas. With it, the world is his. ***'Armadyl: 'Bandos's defeat will be a signal to the other gods. Tyranny is a blight, and I will stop at nothing to achieve peace between gods and mortals. **'Player: 'You look different to what has been described to me. ''(After asking anything else) ***'Armadyl: '''You must have spoken to my Guardians of Armadyl. I thank you for returning the staff to them. ''(If the Staff of Armadyl was returned during Temple of Ikov.) ***You must have spoken to my Guardians of Armadyl. They were most displeased that you gave the staff to Lucien. I hope you had good reason. (If the Staff of Armadyl was given to Lucien during Temple of Ikov.) ***'Armadyl: '''I have become the phoenix. It represents my rebirth from a time of great sorrow. ***'Armadyl: 'After Zamorak wiped out my aviansie, I was stricken with grief. I left this world and travelled the universe in mourning. ***'Armadyl: 'As I moved from dead world to dead world, all became clear. I had trusted too much. I had fought battles that were not mine. ***'Armadyl: 'Resolved, I returned to my home world. There, I met with Taka'ra and found that some of my people survived! My heart soared - this was a second chance! ***'Armadyl: 'From then on, I have taken on the aspect of the phoenix to remind me never to neglect the fight for justice. **'Player: 'That's everything. ***'Armadyl: '''Keep our convoys collecting divine energy to put a quick end to this bloodshed. Bandosian * '''Armadyl: '''You risk the lives of thousands, warmonger. A peaceful world has no room for Bandos, and the same goes for his followers.